


10 Points To Yaz

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Team TARDIS go on a trip to Ikea and the Doctor makes a new friend





	10 Points To Yaz

The Doctor had agreed to let her friends explore the TARDIS for the day today. No monsters, no running around, no drama. They’d kept asking for her to give them a proper tour of the place but she kept dismissing the idea. Truth be told, she had no idea where the TARDIS had even placed all the rooms yet so she was yet to explore more of her new ship in her current layout herself. However, she had wanted to work on a few bits with the console anyway, much to her ship’s annoyance. Couldn’t the Doctor one day understand that tinkering with a ship that’s alive is both unnecessary (apart from essential maintenance) and annoying?

Yaz, Ryan and Graham had all gone to discover the rest of the ship a couple of hours ago. At least the Doctor assumed it had been a couple of hours. She wasn’t very good at keeping track of time in a linear progression. There had been lots of noise and excitement at first but as her friends explored deeper and deeper into the TARDIS, the silence grew and the Doctor was left to ponder with her own thoughts.

Having this time to herself made her reflect on her current regeneration and how far she’s come since her last. Her previous self was in a bad way who just wanted to give up and yet now, she was in the TARDIS with three incredible friends who adore her. She wasn’t quite sure why they loved her this much but she enjoyed their company a lot so she was just thankful to have them around and have a little team she could call family. Especially...

“Doctor?”

The Doctor turned her head from where she was sat on the floor to see her favourite human. “Yaz! Lovely Yaz. Nice to see you again. Did you find the pool?”

Yaz looked both confused but intrigued. “Pool? There’s a pool in this thing?” Her eyes lit up. “Can we go swimming?”

“Course you can” The Doctor took a slight pause. “If you can find it. Beats me where the old girl hides that pool. It was in the library last time but who knows where it could be now. Could be in one of the bedroom’s for all I know. Or the bowling alley. Ooh, what if it’s in one of the bathrooms? Imagine having a pool as a bath! Think of all the bathbombs you could throw in!” The Doctor was now smiling like a child, which was difficult not to do when Yaz was around. “Where have the boys ended up?”

Yaz moved to sit on the floor next to the Doctor, dangling her legs over the open part of the console floor the Doctor had been working with. “I have no idea. I think we all went our separate ways to see what we could find. I must have walked in a full circle though because here I am.”

“Always making your way back to me” The Doctor spoke absentmindedly. Yaz’s eyes flicked up. Did the Doctor actually mean that? Yaz did agree, she didn’t want to ever leave this beautiful and funny alien. Of course she didn’t, she was in love with her. She was wholeheartedly in love with an alien. But the Doctor didn’t know that, did she? Yaz tried to stop her train of thoughts. She was overthinking this.

“Yeah, something like that” Yaz smiled. She looked around whilst gently swinging her legs. “You know, you could really do with some chairs in here.”

The Doctor’s eyes snapped up. “Chairs? What do you need chairs for? It’s a space ship that can explore the most inner and deepest corners of the galaxy, the furthest point in time and you want to sit down?”

Yaz couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. “Doctor, we’re literally sitting right now.” The Time Lord quickly looked, as if she didn’t realise the position she were in. “And no offense to you or the TARDIS, but the floor isn’t exactly what I’d call comfortable”

“You humans and your need for luxury, honestly. Fine, I’ll get a chair. Or a few chairs maybe since we are a team of four. Couldn’t have one of us sit down and not the other three. What about a sofa? I could get that purple one!”

Yaz loved listening to the Doctor ramble. It was really cute to hear her train of thoughts. “Sounds great! Tell you what, let’s go to Ikea! They’re bound to have a purple sofa there! They do anything really.”

“Really? I’ve done a lot of things in my life times but I’ve never actually been to an Ikea! Well, I’ve been to the planet Ikea but that’s a whole other story. You’d like it. I could take you one day! Just tell me when and we can both pull that lever” She said, pointing to the console. “Right, rambling again. Sorry. This new me keeps saying sorry. Sorry”

Yaz laughed. “You don’t need to apologise for being you, Doctor. Besides… I like listening to you talk”

The Doctor wasn’t sure what words to use in this situation. She wasn’t good with responding to sincere compliments. Especially when they were given to her by Yaz. Lovely Yaz. The Doctor smiled and gave a slight nod. “Right, Ikea then?”

 

* * *

The girls had rounded the boys up eventually. Graham had lost his sense of direction and couldn’t find his way back. The elder of the bunch was wondering around for ages until the TARDIS helped him out a bit and changed the rooms around so he could find his way back more easily. This only confused him a bit more as he was sure he’d never find the rooms when he did explore again.

Ryan didn’t get very far with exploring. He’d discovered a games room and got hooked on a what he assumed was a game from the far future as the graphics were incredible. There was really nothing to fault about the game at all.

The quartet now were stood at the entrance of Ikea, staring up at the giant yellow sign against the blue walls. “Wow, it has the exact same logo as the planet! They may have advanced but they’ve stuck to their roots”

Yaz looked at her confused. “Hang on, when you said you went to a planet called Ikea, I assumed you meant a planet that just happened to have the same name. Are you telling me Ikea get their own planet?!”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. Ikea continues to become the leading household name. So much so that other brands die out. Ikea is forced to make their stores bigger and bigger to match the number of consumers until eventually, they decide to buy out a whole entire planet and have one big store. One massive superstore.” Graham looks at the Doctor as if she’s making all of this up and Ryan looks at her with eyes of wonder, matching Yaz’s expression. “Of course by this point, space travel becomes a mainstream thing for you guys so it’s no different to jumping in the car and popping to the shops. Incredible really. You humans and your gradual evolution.”

The team had barely walked into Ikea before Yaz lost sight of the Doctor. She really was like a kid in a sweet shop at times. Yaz sighed.  “Where’d she go?”

Ryan laughed. “Who knows with her? Probably checking to see if anyone’s an alien”

“Doctor?” Yaz called.

“Yaz!” Well, she could hear her voice so she can’t have gone far, Yaz thought before she followed the voice.

The sight in front of her melted her heart. “Yaz, look how cute this is!” The Doctor was stood next to a large basket of plushies with her arms wrapped around a metre long shark.

“That’s cute” Yaz walked over and stroked the shark briefly on the head. “Aw, it’s very soft too.”

“Can we get it?” The Doctor said excitedly, eyes beaming with joy.

“You want a plush shark?” Yaz quoried. “Why?” She couldn’t help but find the Doctor’s request adorable but she did wonder whether she really was like a child and just wanted it out of impulse. It wouldn’t surprise Yaz to find it abandoned in a few days.

“Of course I want it. It could be my pet! Ooh, I’ve never had a pet before. Well, I had K9 but I guess he doesn’t count, bless him. A pet could be exciting! I could look after it!”

Yaz picked up a plush elephant from the basket. “You know you don’t actually have to look after it? It’s a plush toy”

“I can give it love and care and affection, Yaz. We can look after it together! And you could get that elephant!” The Time Lord was still clutching the shark as if letting it go would somehow cause it to vanish.

Yaz grinned. “I won’t get the elephant. I actually already have one at home. My sister got it for me a few years ago. Sonya’s not that great at buying presents for people, especially seeing as she doesn’t have a job right now but she knows I like elephants”

“I could take you to see some if you like?” The Doctor suggested, making a mental note about Yaz’s love for elephants. She noticed her smile as she picked the plush up.

“I’d love that! Thank you, Doctor”

“You’re very welcome, Yaz. I want nothing more than to see my friends happy!”

The Doctor definitely cared about her but Yaz wasn’t sure if she was just being the friendly Doctor she and her friends know and love or if the Doctor really was on a similar page to her own feelings. Is it crazy to be so in love with an alien? Could that even work? She wasn’t sure but she couldn’t shake that smitten feeling. Yaz smiled at the sight of this beautiful and extraordinary alien in front of her clutching a plush shark. She was smiling a lot lately but she couldn’t help it. This incredible alien filled her with so much joy. “Fine, I’ll buy you the shark. Treat from me.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up at that. “Aw thank you, Yaz! Have I ever told you what an awesome human you are? Come on, let’s go find the boys”

 

* * *

They walked around Ikea with the Doctor clutching her shark the entire time, only letting it go when Graham insisted they stop at the restaurant for something to eat.  Ryan had persuaded the Doctor to try the Swedish meatballs the restaurant do, telling her a trip to Ikea isn’t complete without them. The Doctor had stated the planet also still does meatballs and that she’s tried them before. She had sat with the shark on her lap the entire time though. They had completely forgotten about the purple sofa.

Walking back to the TARDIS, the shark was back in her arms and the team had also bought a few bags of food from the market to snack on. Graham wanted to make sure the TARDIS always had food in case of emergencies. You never know when it may come in handy to just nip back to the TARDIS for some lunch. Besides, Ikea did great food.

“I need a name, guys” The Doctor said suddenly.

“Name?” Graham questioned. “Have those meatballs given you memory loss? Your names the Doc”

“Not for me, silly! For the shark!”

“Snappy McSnapface?” Everyone turned to stare at Ryan. “What? Why are you staring at me?”

“Snappy McSnapface? What are you, twelve?” Graham sarcastically responded.

Ryan laughed. “It’s literally a toy”

“What about Najia?” The Doctor threw the suggestion out there.

“You want to name the shark after my mum?” Yaz wasn’t sure whether to think of the namesake as sweet or a bit weird.

“Najia’s a lovely name. And a lovely human. Just like you, Yaz. Runs in the family. Your Nani is lovely too.”

Yaz blushed hearing all of the compliments the Doctor was giving her and her family. “What about Sebastian? Seb for short?”

“Sebastian?” The Doctor tested the name out on her tongue. “Sebastian the blue shark. That’s a great name. Thanks, Yaz. Sebastian it is! Has a bit of a ring to it. 10 points to Yaz!”

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a 3 part follow up fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072204/chapters/40145024

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Doctor and her Shark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986906) by [swan_mills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills)
  * [Candy Floss And A Carousel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072204) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument)
  * [The Shark and the Elephant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565758) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument)
  * [My Earth, My Sun and My Starry Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772158) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument)




End file.
